


The Queens of Stormholt Part 14: The Last Day

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 14: The Last Day

As it always does, time passes, and the kingdom of Cordonia, formerly known as The Five Kingdoms is no exception. In the thirty years since the wedding of Queen Cynthia Cordonia Drammir to Kenna and Val’s son, King Leon Gabriel Rys, the former Queen’s of Stormholt, have enjoyed a peaceful, leisurely existence in Alriel. But now they are both elderly women who have returned to Stormholt so they can visit their family as their health declines.

Upon waking up this morning, they share a knowing look. By this time tomorrow, they will both be dead. It’s a feeling they have in their bones. Of course, they’ve been fighters all their lives, and they won’t let anything stop them from making the most of their remaining time.

First, they resolve to venture out into the castle grounds. They’ve rested enough, while cooped up inside their room for the past few weeks. That isn’t to say that they have hard feelings, as it’s understandable why Leon insists that they take it easy. But that’s never been who they are, and they’re done placating everyone else; they’re making today about themselves.

Once they held each other out of bed, Val walks over to the closet and notices their old armor. She and Kenna dust off the cobwebs and put on the covering for the first time in decades. This layer of protection kept them alive in many a battle, and it feels like seeing an old friend once more.

“How do I look?” Val asks Kenna.

“Like the fierce warrior, I married,” Kenna responds.

“Damn straight,” Val adds with a laugh, “and you, Kenna, look fantastic. I’m ready to follow you into combat right now.”

Kenna walks over to Val, cupping her face and sharing a kiss.

“Val, you haven’t followed me anywhere in a long time. Ever since our wedding, you’ve been just as much my queen as I’ve been yours.”

Confidently, they make their way out of their room and walk freely down the halls. Whatever physical limitations seem to have no hold on them at this time as they stride hand in hand to their first stop.

The royal gallery has always been a special place for Kenna, with the portraits of significant figures in the kingdom’s history. Kenna’s favorite has always been the piece of her late mother, Adriana; the namesake of her daughter. But as the years went by, more loved ones adorned the sacred exhibit.

One by one, Kenna and Val pay tribute to those they loved and fought beside. Of everyone from those days, only the Queens of Stormholt remain. Even Lia and Whitlock, just teenagers when they all met, have since grown old and died peacefully. Finally, Kenna observes the painting depicting Dom. He is shown looking up to the sky and his beloved Rose Blake.

“How long has it been?” Val asks, “Twenty, twenty-five years?”

“It’s been over thirty years since Dom left this world to be with Rose,” Kenna responds. “That’s why I agreed to settle with you in Ebrimel. Stormholt simply doesn’t feel like Stormholt without my childhood friend.”

Val hooks her arm around Kenna’s waist and pulls her close. “I’m sorry, Kenna. I know how much he meant to you.”

“I also know how much Kailani meant to you, Val,” Kenna replies, “or how much Annelyse, Raydan, Jackson, and everyone meant to us.” She shakes her head. “So much loss.”

As a tear falls down her cheek, Val wipes it away from her wife. “You’re right, Kenna. We’ve lost a lot, but it just means that we had a lot, to begin with.” She tugs Kenna toward the door. “For now, we’ve paid our respects, and we’ll see them soon enough, so let’s go have fun today.”

They head towards the castle exit, only to be stopped by two imposing guards, each twice the size of Kenna or Val.

“My apologies, your majesties,” the first guard says, “but King Leon gave us specific instructions not to let you two outside the castle walls.”

“Is that so?” Val asks in a menacing tone.

“I’m afraid it is,” the second guard responds, with a slight tremble in his voice, “please return to your room at once.”

“Young men, do you know who we are?” Kenna asks them and winks at Val. The guards look at each other nervously. “Have you ever heard of Severin Cale, the giant mercenary who ate soldiers like you for breakfast? Well, my beautiful wife is the one who killed him. How about Luther Nevrakis, the blood king? He took over The Five Kingdoms until I put a stop to him and ended his miserable life. Maybe you’ve heard of the witch Azura.”

“She’s real?” The first guard asks as his teeth chatter and his armor shakes.

“Bet your ass, she was,” Val interjects resting her arm on Kenna’s shoulder, “my gorgeous wife and I each took turns killing her.”

“What do you mean, took turns?” The second guard apprehensively asks.

“Well, she was so powerful, that she was able to come back to life, so she needed to be killed a second time.” Val smirks at Kenna before delivering the final line, “so, if I were you guys, I’d stay on our good side and get out of our way.”

Without hesitation, the guards sprint as far away from Kenna and Val as possible. The two wives high five each other.

“Still got it,” Kenna says, “now let’s go get some fresh air.”

***

Everything from the warmth of the sun, to the feel of the ground beneath their feet, is a welcome change of pace for the Queens of Stormholt as they walk along the castle grounds. Although it is exhausting, they stop at all their favorite spots in the kingdom, including the local tavern, where Val enjoys her first ale in many years.

Near the end of the day, they sit on a cliff, sighing contently in each other’s arms as they watch the sunset. Finally, they help each other up and head back to the castle.

***  
“How could you two be so irresponsible?” A frustrated Leon asks. “We’ve been looking for you all day!”

Kenna hugs her son, “you’re right, Leon, and I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

A look of guilt is on his face. “No, I’m sorry, mother. You and mom have every right to enjoy yourselves. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“I suppose we all want that,” Kenna says as she smiles at him, “but we can’t keep each other safe forever. Some days call for risk.”

Leon nods, “I understand. Please let me know next time, so I’m not worried about you.”

Kenna hugs him tight, “I promise.”

“Enough of all this mushy stuff,” Val interjects, “I’m starving.”

Kenna and Leon roll their eyes and laugh before heading with Val to the dining hall.

Dinner is pleasant with the whole family gathered around. Along with Kenna and Val are Leon and his wife, Cynthia, their son and current King Dominic Raydan Rys, his wife, Queen Rebecca Rys, their daughter Queen Adriana of Ducitora and her wife, Queen Aoi, and Queen Asti visiting from The Foundry. They dine joyously celebrating the news of Queen Rebecca’s pregnancy, and the continuation of the Rys family rule over Cordonia.

***

Returning to their bedroom, Kenna and Val help each other out of their armor, feeling every ache in their bodies. Val opens up the curtains, letting the luminescence of the moon pour inside.

“I feel like there’s some magic in the moonlight,” Val says to Kenna’s unspoken question and joins her in bed.

“I think you’re right,” Kenna responds before tearing up. “Val, what’s going to happen to us?”

Val runs her hand across Kenna’s cheek. “We’re going to fall asleep. And when we wake up, we’ll be young again; able to do everything we used to and more. We’ll be reunited with our loved ones, and know nothing but happiness for all eternity. And the impossible will happen.”

“What’s that?”

“We’re going to fall even more in love with each other than we’ve ever been. Every morning will be a wedding, every afternoon a reception, and every evening will be a honeymoon as we dedicate our existence to loving each other.”

Kenna smiles. She doesn’t know why, but something in her soul tells her that Val is right. They spend the next few hours laughing, reminiscing about the old days, saying “I love you” to one another at least a thousand times, and with a few minutes of moonlight left, they share one more kiss, savoring every single second. Reluctantly, they pull away to look affectionately at each other while they hold on tight.

And then, at the exact same second, The Queens of Stormholt fall asleep…


End file.
